


Their Past

by nothingwrongwithnerds



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Graphic Description of Sex, Homophobia, Homophobia is briefly mentioned though, M/M, Not-so-secret Lovers, non-canon, roseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwrongwithnerds/pseuds/nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: A little non-canon fic about the past of Robert and Joseph.Please read the author's note before reading!





	Their Past

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Robert and Joseph canonically have a one-night stand and that's it. But, I wanted to do something a bit different and explore their past a bit more.  
> In this, Robert and Joseph have known each other for a long time and eventually have an on-the-side relationship while Joseph is married.

Joseph knew it would come to this; it always comes down to this.

Here he was at Robert’s house, as was normal after a fight with Mary, feeling himself being pushed against the wall roughly. Robert’s hands began to slide down his sides, leaving Joseph a shivering, tingly messy.

“Robert,” he breathed as the calloused monster hunter’s hands slid under his pink polo, sliding across his toned stomach. “This isn’t—”

Robert hushed him with a kiss under his chin. “Hush, now, Joseph. I’ll take care of you.”

It’s always like this; and always was.

Since marrying Mary, things have been rather rough for the Christiansen family. She knew his secret and he knew hers. Years of pretending they were happy had finally gotten to Mary and she lashed out. It had become more frequent, and so have these visits to Robert. Ever since their marriage, Joseph would turn to Robert during their fights, as he did in the past with fights with his father; and the outcome was always the same.

Joseph could feel Robert's rough stubble against his skin as he kissed every inch of skin he could. “Can I take this off now, Joseph?,” the rough voice asked quietly into the fair skin before him. Joseph nodded as Robert softly growled and pulled the polo quickly off him.

Robert briefly took a step back to admire the fair chest and stomach before him. “How do you look prettier than the last time, huh?”

Joseph whined softly, hiding his pink face behind his forearm. Robert clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I can't have you hiding your pretty self. How will I see how _effective_ my help is?” On the enunciated word ‘effective,’ Robert gripped the front of Joseph's khaki shorts.

Joseph cried out the other's name before bucking into the touch. _This bastard_ , he thought before lowering his arm from his face. He looked at the smirk on Robert's face with annoyance before sighing as Robert dove in to leave kisses along his neck and shoulders. Robert was careful, as he doesn't want to leave marks— unlike the first fight Joseph had after marrying Mary.

_After returning home from Robert's, Joseph walked into his home late that night. He had hoped Mary was asleep; but that hope came crashing down like the glass of wine onto the hardwood floor. “What the hell is that, Joseph?” He heard Mary ask from the other side of the room._

_Joseph looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. “What are you talking about? I have nothing on me.”_

_Mary rolled her eyes, as she was prone to, and stormed over to Joseph. “This,” she sternly stated as her finger pressed against the dark mark on her husband's neck. His eyes widened as he quickly raised the collar of his polo._

_Mary's face softened as she started cackling. “I knew it! This is all just a cover!” She laughed harder as Joseph retreated upstairs, leaving the cackling woman in the living room. The pastor sent everyone an email a few days later, saying he would be unable to attend the sermon and Church was cancelled that week._

Robert remembered Mary complaining at the bar about it, but he never said a word to her; he didn't need to, after all. That drunk bitch was much more clever than she let on. She knew their secret and they knew hers.

Robert shook that thought from his mind, trying to focus on the task at hand. As his lips ran over the skin gently, he heard a whine from above him. “What's that noise for, huh?” He smirked as he received an annoyed groan. “I'm taking care of you.”

“You know what it is, dammit,” the blond above blurted. “You always know what it is.”

This earned a slight chuckle from Robert. “It's not as fun if I can't hear you say it, Joseph.” Again, the blond groaned in annoyance before mumbling.

“What was that? I couldn't hear you clearly.”

Finally, Joseph looked into Robert's eyes. “Please be a bit rougher.” At the blond's silky voice, Robert groaned as he went from kissing the pale skin in front of him to nipping and full on biting it. He hummed as each step up made Joseph's moans and keens louder as well.

As he was biting, he slipped off his black leather jacket and began undoing both sets of pants. When his fingers brushed the front of Joseph's khakis again, he delighted in Joseph's eyes closing and the breathy, shaky “Robert" that spilled from those beautiful pink lips.

“Patience, love,” Robert huffed out as Joseph reached to help the other. Joseph gripped the belt and unbuckled it quickly; then, he ripped it from the loops. Robert pulled his red shirt off as Joseph worked with his belt. Robert then moved Joseph's hands and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, groaning as he pulled them down. He then pulled Joseph's khakis down, making sure to brush against the tent in his pretty blue briefs.

Robert chuckled when Joseph keened and bucked into the brush. “Robert,” he whined. “Please touch me.”

It was taking every ounce of restraint in Robert to keep from devouring Joseph, especially when he was in such a fragile state. He’s an asshole, sure; but not a big enough one to push quickly through this and hurt Joseph more. He deeply cared for Joseph, even if their interactions in public didn't showcase this feeling at all. But Robert has always cared, and always will.

_The worst fight Joseph ever had with his father resulted in a fucked up face and bruised torso._

_“’A Pastor's son should never be gay!’ My father yelled. He then tried to beat it out of me.” Joseph looked at Robert through his bloodshot eyes. It was obvious that he had been crying. “What did I do to deserve that? I just told him I wasn't interested in women.”_

_Robert frowned as he listened to Joseph's story. His anger was ever rising with each horrible thing he repeated. “Joseph, none of this shit is your fault. It's that shit-hole father of yours. I knew he'd fucking beat you.” Robert learned forward with the towel to clean all of the cuts on his face. “I knew and I wasn't fucking there to back you up. Instead I was at a fight with a bunch of punks.”_

_Joseph winced and flinched as the towel touched his open wound. “You were protecting your friends, Robert. I misjudged how serious it would be.”_

_“But Joseph, I'm your fucking—" He was silenced by a finger to his lips. Robert knew it was best not to argue right now. Instead, he showed his guilt and affection through cleaning the wounds, following each successful cleaning with a kiss to the wound. The soft apology reached Joseph and he smiled gently._

Robert ran his hands over the now bare skin of Joseph's thighs, drinking up the sighs the other made. “Are you ready to have these off, Joseph?”

Joseph nodded his head quickly. “Yes please, Robert. Please.” He gasped as the briefs were yanked down quickly before moaning when Robert's rough hand slid along his shaft.

Robert licked his lips before pulling his own boxers down his thighs. He shuffled forward, cursing himself that he didn't pull both their underwear completely down. Robert then pressed his hips into Joseph's, both moaning when their cocks rubbed together.

“Holy fuck,” Robert groaned. “I forgot how good this felt.”

“Me too,” Joseph stuttered, his breath shaky. “It's been a while.”

Robert looked at him and nodded, before continuing the task at hand. In their slightly awkward angle, both began to move their hips, bucking in time with one another. Robert made sure to keep his eyes open and glued to Joseph's face; he loved watching his gorgeous face twist in pleasure and his beautiful lips open with each moan. Robert leaned forward to kiss Joseph, nibbling his lower lip. Joseph shakily breathed against the other pair of lips.

“Robert, stop,” he moaned as Robert bit harder into his lower lip.

Robert growled as he tasted the copper against his tongue. He lapped up the blood before pulling back to look at Joseph's wrecked face. His hazed over blue eyes begged for more, but Robert wants to hear his voice more.

“Tell me what you want, Joseph.” His voice was low and rough; at hearing his voice and feeling his hand tighten around them, Joseph moaned louder.

“If you don't stop,” he stuttered through heavy breathing. “I'll come.”

Robert felt his stomach do a flip. _Fuck I wanna see that_ , he thought as he quickened his pace. “You think you could do it twice?,” he asked through equally heavy breaths.

Joseph gasped and held tightly onto Robert, his fingers digging into his bare back. “Robert, hell, I don't—" The blond then whined as Robert brought his pace to a halt.

Robert eventually pulled his hands away and looked up into Joseph's eyes once more. His rough hands came up to cup Joseph's cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. Joseph leaned into the kiss, his breathing slowly turning normal. Robert pulled back after a few minutes, his hands still resting on Joseph's cheeks.

“Sorry,” his voice was still low, but Robert spoke with a soft tone. “I sometimes forget our age.” At this, both men started chuckling before laughing a little despite their state of dress. After their fit Robert looked at Joseph.

“Are you ready for more?”

“Of course I am, Robert,” Joseph responded, his voice still a bit shaky and his cheeks still pink. “After all, you haven't helped me all the way.”

Robert groaned again before stepping out of his boxers. Joseph followed his steps, then followed Robert to his bedroom. _I forgot how messy his room was_ , Joseph thought as he stepped inside. He then smiled a bit, thinking how Robert has always been.

_Their first time was just as messy as Robert's room; but Joseph could not have given a shit. As they undressed, the two were constantly tripping over beer bottles, avoiding piles of bloodied and dirtied clothes, and various maps of the area where Robert would hunt._

_The two eventually fell onto the bed, breaking their heated kiss. Through the panting of the two, Joseph started laughing. “What the fuck is so funny, blondy?”_

_Joseph slowly started to calm down and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Robert I pictured your room being messy, but did you really need an obstacle course for us to go through before having sex?”_

_Robert chuckled a little himself before responding, “I do it all the time, babe. It helps build the foreplay a little.”_

_Joseph began laughing again as he leaned close to Robert's face. “It certainly helped. I can't wait anymore for it.” He voice was lustful, causing Robert to growl and dive back in for a deep kiss._

This was pretty much the same. Joseph and Robert slowly started to kiss outside of the bedroom before stumbling over the various things littered on the floor. Their hands never stopped roaming over each other's bodies, just as if they were exploring each other for the first time. Robert's legs finally hit the edge of the bed, making both fall onto the creaky old mattress.

Robert gently pushed Joseph up until he was sitting on his bare lap, his ass wrapped around Robert's cock oh so nice. “Fuck, Joseph,” he groaned as he thrust up. “I'm not even inside, but your ass is so fucking nice.”

Joseph chuckled. “Why don't you put it in, then?” Robert groaned again as he quickly reached over to the dilapidated night stand. Luckily, the lube was already out, due to their escapades the other night.

Robert squeezed a generous amount onto his hand while Joseph kneeled above him. Robert whistled as Joseph's ass was in his face, waiting patiently to be pleasured. “God I can't wait to fuck you.”

Joseph was about to retort with a witty comeback, but instead he groaned at the two fingers that entered him. “Oh,” he gasped as the fingers began a slow, gentle rhythm. “Oh, Robert.”

He leaned forward and began kissing Robert's cock. Robert sighed in pleasure at the kisses then quickened the two fingers. He scissored his fingers, making sure to stretch Joseph wide open. Joseph moaned as he took Robert's cock inside his mouth, making sure to lick and suck teasingly along the sensitive spots.

Robert moaned, “Oh, fuck.” He slowly and carefully added a third finger, which caused Joseph to moan around this cock, sending delicious vibrations through the sensitive organ. “Oh, yeah, that's it Joseph. You're so fucking good.”

Joseph moaned as his whole body shivered from the pleasure. His hips began to push back against the three fingers and his cock began to leak precum onto Robert's sheets. Robert saw the precum and huffed. _Better move on_ , he thought as he carefully removed his fingers, along with his cock from Joseph's mouth.

The blond groaned in frustration. He _needed_ to be filled with Robert's cock. It was the only thing that made him feel good. He watched Robert coat his cock in lube, never taking his eyes off it. Soon, Robert turned him around to sit on his lap again, his ass raised above Robert's thick cock.

“Ready, honey?,” the rough and deep voice asked.

“Always ready for you,” was the response he got. “I always have been.”

Robert nodded as he pushed inside, both throwing their heads back and moaning curses. Joseph was so tight. Robert had to focus on trying not to cum immediately. His rough hands drew circles in Joseph's hips, rubbing the soft skin to try and calm him down; to relax his body a bit. Joseph's blue, teary eyes looked down at Robert and chuckled softly.

“For having the last name ‘Small,’ your cock is super thick.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “You say that every damn time.”

“Well it's because it's—" The remark was quickly cut off by a moan as Robert began moving. He knew he wouldn't hurt Joseph; they've done it so much recently that he knew how long it would take Joseph to adjust.

Joseph dug his fingers into Robert's chest, leaving crescent-shaped marks in the tanned flesh. “Holy hell, Robert,” he moaned as he found a smooth rhythm to ride Robert. Robert groaned and dug his fingers into the pale hips, hoping— actually praying to whatever the fuck was up there— that he would leave deep, dark bruises.

“Moan like that some more,” he responded through heavy breaths. His angle changed slightly with every few thrusts. He was desperately trying to find the spot that would make Joseph cry out loudly and wrack his whole body. Joseph help by wiggling his hips and, sure enough, soon he was crying out loudly.

“There,” he cried. “Oh fuck, right there.”

Robert followed the angle with each thrust, making Joseph's cries of his name louder and louder. Robert kept his eyes looking at Joseph's face. _He looks so beautiful,_ he thought. _He does every single time._

Soon he felt Joseph tightening around him. “Robert,” he heard the keened out warning before Joseph threw back his head with a loud cry. Robert groaned as Joseph tightened more, watching him come all over their stomachs.

Robert followed after a couple thrusts, grunting out a soft “Joseph" as he did. His fingernails dug into the pale flesh before him, possibly hard enough to draw blood; but neither really knew at that point. They stayed connected for a few moments until their breathing returned to normal.

When it did, Robert slowly and gently lifted Joseph off of him then helped him lay next to him on the bed. They laid like that for a while, Joseph cuddled into Robert's side and Robert staring at the ceiling. This is the part Robert hated the most; not because the sex ended, but because Joseph would return to that miserable home. He always did. After every single terrible fight with his father or Mary, he always returned home.

_“Why don't you stay with me?,” Robert asked as they snuggled. “You're fucking miserable there.”_

_“I can't just leave my kid and my pregnant wife, now can I?” Joseph asked with a slightly annoyed voice. “That's not really fair.”_

_“You can bring the kid here. I'm not great with kids, but I can learn for you.” Robert turned to stroke Joseph's cheek. “Please.”_

_Joseph looked at Robert both fondly and sadly. “But, people will—"_

_“Who the actual fuck cares what people think?” Robert cut off with a harsh tone. “You should never give a shit what people think. You should only be concerned with your happiness.”_

_“Mary makes me happy,” Joseph mumbled._

_“Bullshit, Joseph. If she made you happy, you wouldn't come crawling here looking for a cheap fuck after a fight.”_

_Joseph glared at Robert as he sat up. “You've never been a ‘cheap fuck.’ You've always been my friend who's helped me out. This shit was your idea to begin with.”_

_“I thought it would help you relax after the fight and let off a little steam. But ‘a pastor's son isn't supposed to show interest in men’ or whatever shit anyway.”_

_At these words, Joseph looked hurt. He knew this all was a terrible idea. He climbed out of the bed and started getting dressed. Robert looked at his back._

_“Joseph, fuck, I'm sorry I—"_

_“Don't say anymore.” Joseph finished getting dressed and turned to face Robert. “I appreciate your help. But from now on I won't get it from you.”_

_As Joseph started leaving, Robert stood up quickly and grabbed his wrist. “Joseph I'm sorry I said that. You know I love you.” Joseph looked at him, his face twisted in pain at his words from before, but happiness was somehow in his eyes._

_“I love you, too,” Joseph whispered. Joseph stayed that night, but not for another one in a long time._

“Are you going home again?,” Robert asked in a bitter tone.

Joseph looked up at Robert briefly before snuggling into his side more. “Could I stay actually?”

Robert's eyes widened slightly in shock before turning towards Joseph. “Seriously? You want to stay?”

Joseph nodded. “I figured out that I need to take control of my happiness. Mary and I had a talk like this a while ago and, well, she agrees. She knows our secret and we know hers. So we want to keep ourselves happy. The kids will probably stay with her, as they've grown up in a Christian-based home, but I can visit them. You don't have to, but—" Joseph gasped slightly when Robert pulled him on top of him.

“So you're dead serious about this?,” Robert asked. “You're serious about staying?”

Joseph rolled his eyes. _Damn him for learning that from Mary._ “Haven't you been listening? Yes, I'm serious. I just need a few days to move all of my important items from my house to here. I'll even notify the Church that a new pastor will take over from now on.”

Robert's eyes gleamed as he hugged Joseph tightly. “It's about fucking time!” Joseph laughed before kissing Robert quickly.

“I'll even have the yacht for us to go hunting for sea creatures together or whatever you do.”

“It's cryptid hunting,” Robert corrected. “But I wouldn't mind sailing with a sexy Captain like you.”

Joseph snorted a bit before resting his head on Robert's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He yawned gently. “Shall we get started on our new adventure together in the morning?”

Robert yawned as well before lazily pulling the covers over both of them. “Definitely. But let's rest for now. We have a bunch of celebrating to do later.” Both fell asleep shortly after that.

They sure as hell they couldn't change their past; but that doesn't mean they couldn't change their future.


End file.
